Una boda complicada
by Norberta Junior
Summary: Remus y Tonks van a casarse. Pero algunos problemas familiares van a ocurrir antes de que la boda tenga lugar.
1. Pensamos diferente1

Molly no se podía creer que Remus y Tonks fueran a casarse. Pobre Remus...¿o pobre Nymphadora? Porque convivir con un hombre lobo no le parecía tarea fácil y tampoco era muy apetecible vivir en una casa en la que sabías que no podías hacer nada por tu condición mientras veías como tu pareja luchaba contra el mal.

No iban a ser un matrimonio normal, eso estaba claro. Y tampoco iba a ser aceptado por muchos. Pero de lo que Molly estaba segura era de que iban a ser felices, como Arthur y ella. Soñadora, empezó a recordar los momentos en Hogwarts con su marido: el día que se conocieron, aquel en el que se dio cuenta de que los dos sentían algo más que amistad, ese en el que se escaparon por la noche juntos para bajar a jardín...

Sonrío. Eran otros tiempos. Tan diferentes...Sólo había que ver la tranquilidad que había antes y la anarquía de ahora. Pero las bodas siempre reparten algo de alegría en los presentes y hacen olvidar los problemas.

Animándose un poco, miró al mágico reloj de la Madriguera y vio como Arthur volvía a casa.

-¿Por qué no se lo podemos decir a Harry?- preguntó Ginny con voz anhelante.

-Está esperando el día en el que realizemos por fin el plan. Sé que le gustaría mucho venir a la boda pero no podemos permitir ese peligro -le respondió su madre, ya cansada de la misma pregunta.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a Molly con profundo dolor.

-Peligro para vosotros, ¿verdad?- replicó. - Tienes miedo a que vengan los malditos mortífagos a por él, pero ¿sabes? No somos sólo nosotros. Él también querría disfrutar un poco, divertirse, ver a sus amigos - lo había dicho muy duramente y pronto se arrepintió. - Oye...

-Ginny, ya sé que tienes ganas de verle pero él tampoco se puede arriesgar mucho. Hasta que no venga aquí con el grupo de la Orden no está seguro.

La pelirroja más pequeña ya había oído esa respuesta mil y unas veces pero escucharla una vez más no la lograba convencer.

-¿Y no se puede posponer la boda?

-Cuando él venga, asistirá a la de Bill y Fleur. Con eso le vale -respondió Molly con un matiz de dolor en su voz. Ella quería mucho a Harry, como a uno de sus hijos. Siempre le defendía y no podía permitir que le pasara nada. Por eso mismo no le dejaba venir a la boda de Remus. Le harían saber la unión a su llegada.

Entre tantos pensamientos, Ginny ya había subido a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Se sentía mal, como si le estuviera ocultando algo a su nov...a su antigo novio. Todavía no se había hecho la idea de que este curso había sido un sueño y su relación no podía seguir.

Se echó sobre la cama. También se sentía como una niña pequeña. Tanto preguntar cuando ya se sabe la respuesta. Sólo le había faltado un puchero para completar tanta tontería.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza miró hacia la ventana, por donde se veia un sol radiante. "No voy a comportarme como una adolescente idiota. Voy a salir al jardín a despejarme." -penso en seguida.

"Y de paso, pensaré en el regalo de Harry. Tiene que ser algo...que no olvide jamás."


	2. Todos locos

-Ojoloco.

-¿Qué?

-Ven a la boda, por favor.

-No. Estaré vigilando para que no pase nada.

-No va a pasar nada. No hace falta que vigiles.

-Me parece que no lo entiendes. Hay que tener puesta una alarma permanente...

-¡Alastor!

-¿Qué, Nymphadora?

-Para empezar, no-me-llames-así. Y..por favor, somos buenos magos. Sabremos defendernos. Es un día muy especial, y me gustaría que estuvieses allí.

Ojoloco se apartó de la chimenea y con un leve movimiento de varita, el fuego se apagó.

_"No necesitamos protección. Muchos de los invitados son aurores, Alastor. ¡Y por si se te había olvidado yo también lo soy!"_

Ilusos. Sin alerta permanente no hay protección.

La población se había vuelto idiota. Si no, no era normal todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa. Pero pronto corrió todo lo que pudo (si a andar con una pata de palo muy rápido se le puede llamar correr) cuando escuchó un salvaje _Riing _en el salón.

-¡Maldición!

Gruñendo se apresuró en averiguar qué era aquello que sonaba.

**Riiiiing**

Cada vez sonaba más fuerte aunque Moody no conseguía averiguar el por qué de ese ruido. Pero le sonaba de algo...

Ya nervioso, aunque poco tiempo había pasado, escuchó el silencio. El molesto sonido había parado.

Igual que el corazón de Igor Karkaroff.

—

-¿Qué dices? ¿Es en serio?

-Sí, pesado, yo también lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Algo podrás hacer -refunfuñó Remus.- ¿Pedir vacaciones? -dijo a la desesperada.

Tonks suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Primero Harry no viene. Luego el tonto de Ojoloco..

-Cabezota.

-Las dos cosas - replicó ella. - Y ahora tengo que investigar la muerte de ese maldito idiota de Karkaroff. Voy a explotar - dijo casi gritando. - Y...¡no podemos celebrar la boda! ¡Por culpa de la investigación! - gritó entre sollozos.

Remus no sabía qué decir. Había vivido esa corta conversación durante toda la tarde y había intentado calmar a Tonks. Misión imposible. Él tampoco estaba muy bien pero intentaba disimular para no preocupar a su futura mujer.

**-**Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Eso crees? - le respondió Tonks dirigiéndole una mirada esperanzadora.

-No lo creo. Lo sé.


	3. Problemas

Las ideas le venían solas a la cabeza. Ginny escribía cada vez más en un pergamino que se le estaba haciendo corto. Sabía que no podría enviar la carta pero no podía desahogarse en alguien. Tenía que desahogarse en _algo._

_Querido Harry:_

_Soy Ginny. Quiero que lo sepas con antelación para que no tengas que mirar la firma y estar con la duda de quién te escribe. _

_Remus y Tonks van a casarse. Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa pero nos ha hecho sonreir por un tiempo. Lo supimos hace_ _unas semanas pero mi madre (bueno, no sólo ella, la mayoría de los mayores) no ha querido que vinieras. Se supone que es un peligro para ti que vengas por, ya sabes, el plan y todo eso. Así que tendré que esperar un poco más para verte._

_Pero, el otro día, en una reunión que hubo aquí en la Madriguera donde se juntó lo que queda de la Orden, me pareció entender que Igor Karkaroff ha muerto. Bueno, yo supongo que no ha muerto, lo han matado. No entiendo muy bien si este tipo es importante para ti o algo pero como puede que sí te lo digo._

_Además hay un problema con ese Igor. El ministerio va a hacer una investigación y Tonks, como es aurora, tiene que ayudar. Y claro, ella pensaba casarse, no investigar la muerte de un antiguo mortífago._

_Te echo mucho de menos. No voy a olvidar nunca lo que pasamos este curso._

Ginny tachó la última frase. Suspiró, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en un cajón donde había muchos más papeles. Todo cartas que nunca se había atrevido a escribir o cosas que nunca hubiera dicho. Cerró el cajón con una pequeña llave y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Moody! ¡Eh, Moody!

Ojoloco paró su rápida marcha y miró hacia atrás para ver quién le llamaba.

-¿Arthur?

-Ojoloco, ¡no has venido a mi oficina desde el lunes y te dije hace una semana que vinieras todos los días para presentarme informes!

-¿Presentar informes sobre qué?-gruñó él un tanto molesto.

-No me digas que no...leíste...el...

-El...

-¡El mensaje! ¡Te-mandé-un-mensaje!

-¿Qué es eso?

Arthur se desesperó.

-Te lo expliqué hace un mes o así. Te dije lo que era un felétono, bueno, teléfono-respondió, como si le costara hablar.- Y no te lo voy a volver a explicar ahora. Estás muy despistado últimamente.

-¡Tonterías!-le dijo Moody, aun sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad.- Y ya que no me enteré por los dichosos mensajes.. ¿me puedes explicar lo que está pasando?

-Pues..Igor. Lo que pasa es Igor Karkaroff.

* * *

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó nerviosa Molly a su marido, viendo que venía con la cara roja y con el semblante serio.

-Ojoloco. Está más estúpido de lo normal. Y mira que es difícil. Está muy arisco con Tonks y Remus, mas bien, con todo el mundo. Y parece ser que no se había enterado de la muerte de Karkaroff. Ya sabes que a él no le caía demasiado bien, ni a nadie pero lo suyo era especial. Y cuando se lo he dicho se ha puesto furioso y ha empezado a insultar a todo el mundo, al misterio, a la magia...se ha vuelto loco de verdad. No sé que le pasa.

-¿Y si...?-preguntó Molly asustada.

-¿Y si qué, Molly?-preguntó exultante Arthur.

-¿Y si...? ¿Y si el propio Ojoloco lo ha matado?

* * *

-No es posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos hablando de Alastor, Shackelbolt.

-Un mago más, un sospechoso más.

-No tienes pruebas.

-Y tú no tienes nada que pruebe que no lo ha matado él.

-En ese caso cúlpame a mi también.

-Arthur, estabas en el ministerio, vi como le enviabas el mensaje a Moody.

Arthur le miró inquisidoramente. ¿Ese era el verdadero Kingsley? Parece que les da un ataque de doble personalidad a todos.

-Eh.

-Dime, Weasley.

-¿Eres tú, en serio?

-¿Cómo que si soy yo?

-No sé, es que estáis distintos. Moody...y tú.

-No sé de qué hablas, Weasley. Tú también pareces cambiado.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Arthur extrañado.

-Sí, tú. Ya no sabes reconocer a un amigo.


	4. Tonks en el ministerio

Seis de la mañana en Londres. Era un día normal: nublado, triste, desapacible. En el que la lluvia amenazaba con dejar caer unas pocas gotas de agua.

El temperamento de los habitantes tampoco era muy distinto. Todos los magos que se dirigían al Ministerio acudiendo al origen de una voz que proclamaba llamada urgente a los aurores no estaban de muy buen humor. Si se les miraba de cerca, puede que hasta se viera salir humo de sus cabezas, aunque este estaba en otra parte y con fines muy distintos.

Tonks era una de las auroras que tenía que ir. No estaba de muy buen humor, no solo por ese comunicado tan madrugador sino también por el comportamiento de Ojoloco. Arthur le había informado de su conversación con él y todos coincidían en que el viejo auror estaba distinto. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que había hablado con él y no le "echaba de menos" pero había sugerido al señor Weasley que si en unos días no tenía noticias suyas, le mandara una carta pidiendo explicaciones. Pero Tonks estaba inquieta: según el aviso urgente, todos los aurores, ya sea más jóvenes o mayores, debían presentarse en el Ministerio para escuchar una exclusiva de la investigación de Karkaroff de la misma boca del Ministro de Magia. Escucharían órdenes y su deber era cumplirlas. Y Moody no estaba en condiciones adecuadas para hacer todo eso.

Por eso a Tonks parecía no caberle el corazón en el pecho, deseando saber de Ojoloco y "deseando" también saber qué tenía que hacer.

Muy ligeramente movió su varita realizando una forma circular y, girando sobre si misma, se despareció.

Apareció en una calle apagada, con ninguna luz matinal que guiara a la joven al centro de Londres.

-¡_Lumos_!

Un haz de luz blanca apareció de la punta de la varita y enseñó el camino para salir del recoveco. Aunque un ruido sordo detrás de ella la asustó y la detuvo por completo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó asustada, mientras daba un paso adelante para que la luz mostrara a la persona que se había situado detrás de ella.

-¿Nymphadora?-susurró el, en ese momento reconocible Kingsley Shackelbolt.

-¡Kingsley! Que susto…no es propio de ti aparecerte en lugares tan oscuros.

-¿Por qué lo supones?- escudriñó Kingsley, con los ojos saltones y las manos firmes en los bolsillos.

-No pareces de ese tipo de personas- sonrió insegura Tonks.- Yo siempre me aparezco aquí, pero los que tienen cargos más altos normalmente se aparecen más cerca del Ministerio, según tengo entendido.

- Pues entiendes mal, Nymphadora.-respondió el alto hombre que se erguía cada vez más ante ella.- Si me disculpas…

"_Otro que está raro. Arthur no me habló nada de Kinsley. Puede que no haya hablado con él aunque me parece raro. Me parece que no voy a investigar solo a Igor Karkaroff…"_

Con paso decidido aunque discreto, la bruja se dirigió a los lavabos públicos de la plaza que tenía enfrente. "_No somos nada discretos"_- pensó al ver una gran multitud ante ellos.

Se unió a la gente que esperaba la larga cola, intentando colarse para llegar antes (como todos los demás), aunque otras personas más altas y aparentemente más fuertes que ella, vestidas de negro la mayoría, empujaban hasta quedarse los primeros. Cuando por fin le llegó el turno de entrar, hizo los honores y, metiéndose en el retrete, tiró de la cadena, cosa que siempre le había hecho sentir un profundo asco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a una de las muchas chimeneas del Ministerio. Dejando un gran fuego verde detrás, inspiró y empezó a andar lentamente hacia el centro de la plaza. Le sorprendió ver que ya no estaba la pancarta que antes anunciaba al Ministro de Magia pero supuso que alguna razón habría y rápidamente se olvidó del tema.

Era normal que se escucharan chisporroteos en el Ministerio de Magia, ya que cada vez que alguien salía de alguna de las chimeneas, un ruido salía de ellas y dejaba un suave silbido en el oído. Pero el pitido que oyó Tonks provenía de la chimenea que estaba a su lado.

Miró hacia ella y, estupefacta, contempló como Kingsley Shackelbolt sostenía del cuello de la chaqueta a un Ojoloco Moody más sucio y herido que nunca.


End file.
